1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink clip assemblies, and particularly to heat sink clip assemblies with simple structure for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices that process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices, large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the electronic device from becoming unstable or being damaged. Heat sink assemblies are frequently used to dissipate heat from these electronic devices.
A clip is often used to attach a heat sink to an electronic device. The clip is usually integrally formed from sheet metal. A typical such clip is formed by bending the sheet metal to correspond to a profile of the heat sink. The clip wraps over the heat sink, and is secured to a fixture such as a motherboard with screws. However, the clip is unduly large, and requires a considerable quantity of material for manufacture. In addition, securing of the clip with screws requires a tool. Attachment and detachment of the clip are unduly laborious and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip assembly with simple structure for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat clip assembly that can be conveniently assembled and disassembled.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a clip and a frame. The clip is formed from a single strand of resilient metallic material that is bent and coiled to become generally U-shaped. The clip comprises a retaining bar, and two confining poles extending perpendicularly from opposite ends of the retaining bar respectively. Each confining pole comprises a first resilient section near a distal end of the confining pole, a fastener at the distal end of the confining pole, and a second resilient section adjacent the retaining bar. The second resilient section comprises a plurality of coiled loops. Each confining pole at the first resilient section forms a plurality of loops, and extends to form a pressed head. A handle is attached onto each pressed head for facilitating pressing of the confining pole. The frame comprises a plurality of locking fingers extending perpendicularly from a flat rectangular board. Each locking finger has a hook for respectively locking the retaining bar or one of the fasteners of the clip.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: